Take Back the Shadows
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As the soul king's chosen defend him, Aizen is trapped within the shadows. After Ywach's fall, the king detects another threat and dispatches a team of fighters into the shadows to prevent an imbalance that could destroy everything. The king's warriors join with an unholy ally to try to save their worlds...yaoi, mpreg, Renji/Byakuya, Aizen/Tetsuya, Grimmjow/Ichigo main pairings


**Take Back the Shadows**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Juha Bach's enchantment sends Seireitei into the shadows, trapping Aizen Sousuke, as well as the hidden Kuchiki family and Rukongai civilians in darkness while the fighters defend the Seireitei and Royal Realm. But as Ywach falls, the royal guard discovers that the shadow dimension is a tool he was using to feed his powers. With his death, the realm will collapse, and when it does, it will destroy the three worlds. Desperate to prevent this, the king dispatches Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo Orihime and Grimmjow with orders to stabilize the dimension and to bring the Seireitei back from the shadows. Upon arriving, the group makes a shocking discovery regarding Aizen and Kuchiki Tetsuya, who was pregnant with the Kuchiki heir and reported missing after the first invasion. Main pairings are Byakuya/Renji, Aizen/Tetsuya, Grimmjow/Ichigo and Rukia/Orihime. For those very concerned with roles in the pairings, Byakuya and Renji as well as Grimmjow and Ichigo will alternate roles, while Aizen will primarily top the lovely Tetsuya (but if the mood strikes him or strategy demands it, they could switch up once.) This is going to be an epic journey in the same vein as such stories as Bearers of the New King and The King's Sacrifice, so fasten your seatbelts and please, please review. Story number 199 is UP AND RUNNING! 200 is in the preparation stages. At this time, Aizen/Byakuya and Aizen/Renji are neck and neck for rights to be the main pairing with Renji/Byakuya, Byakuya/Renji/Tetsuya, Ichigo/Renji, Renji/Tetsuya, Ichigo/Byakuya, Ichigo/Grimmjow, Byakuya/Ichigo/Tetsuya and Grimmjow/Renji all within striking distance. I may have to have a 'runoff,' but I'm going to give the poll another week before I do that (if it's necessary). So if you haven't voted, PLEASE VOTE! I want story 200 to be an AMAZING story! Anyway, enjoy this one while you wait. Whether you are into Byakuya and Renji, Aizenstories or are here for the Grimmjow/Ichi, it's going to be a wild ride! Love you all, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Running**

Two lovely stallions, the first, a black and white paint carrying two dark-haired, green-eyed young men and the second, a tall black, sapphire-eyed Arabian carrying a slender, dark-haired shinigami with matching blue eyes, waded through the crowded streets of the Seireitei, honing in on the sixth division headquarters and wearing solemn, concerned faces. Their surroundings did nothing to lighten their mood as they proceeded. All around them, business owners carefully boarded over the windows of their shops as inside, local residents rushed to buy a few last stores, then hurried back to their homes to prepare to ride out the coming unrest. On the Seireitei borders, shinigamis swarmed the huge stone gates that had come down from the skies to wrap around and protect the area from the coming intruders.

"This is frightening, Tetsuya-san," the younger of the two men on the paint said to the blue-eyed man aboard the Arabian, "I've never seen everyone so on edge."

"It's horrible," agreed the young man's brother, who rode just behind him on the paint stallion, "Tetsuya-san, do you think that there really will be attacks here inside the Seireitei?"

"I expect there is great danger of that, given the attacks on the entry gates that have already resulted in the deaths of the first division fukutaichou, as well as over a hundred squad one soldiers. But do not worry. I have fully prepared the house guards for the evacuation and protection of the main estate, as well as the subfamilies. At the first sign of an invasion, we will be prepared to defend everyone. Until such time, the house guards are on high alert and all family members, like yourselves, who have fighting ability will be at all times armed and ready for battle."

"Did you and Nori-sama have any luck convincing the other families to prepare for evacuation?" asked the elder brother on the paint stallion.

"Some," Tetsuya confided, "But for the most part, they prefer to move their subfamilies into the more fortified main estates and defend them there, rather than attempting to conceal them."

"Idiots!" the younger of the two brothers spat furiously, "Don't they understand...?"

"Mind your tongue, Koji," Tetsuya chided him gently, "You must be aware that although enemies have breached the Seireitei in the past, even the destruction Aizen caused wasn't enough to pose a direct and immediate threat to the noble families. We have a thousand years of peaceful complacency working against us. Some people just won't be convinced."

"Until it's too late," Koji's elder brother sighed worriedly.

"It will be all right, Torio," Tetsuya assured the elder of the two attendants, "The noble families are strong, and Nori and I were successful in making sure that all of the families were as prepared as we could make them. We shall just have to put our faith in our fighting forces. Byakuya-sama, Renji-san and the other fighters will not let us down. They will protect us."

"Hey, Tetsuya!" Renji's voice rang out as the smiling redhead left the side of his raven-haired taichou and met the arriving horsemen, "Torio. Koji."

"Is there word from the elders or the Noble's General Council?" Byakuya asked, moving to join them as Tetsuya and the two attendants dismounted.

"The Noble's General Council ordered all families to prepare for war," Tetsuya reported, "However, they left it to the individual leaders to decide the best means to do that. Nori-dono argued for them to take a stronger stance and provide an order for evacuation and concealment, but several families argued that it couldn't be managed on a timetable that meshes with the word that we only have five days or less to prepare. I think our family is nearly alone in already having the superstructure in place for that kind of evacuation."

"Which we only have because of your forward thinking, watashi no itoko," Byakuya said appreciatively, "You fought hard in support of keeping a place for such contingencies and now that may be the reason our family will be best protected during this conflict."

"Do you really think it is going to get that bad, Byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya asked worriedly.

"It may," the Kuchiki heir admitted, shaking his head, "I wouldn't have thought so before, but they were able to strike down Soutaichou's own fukutaichou and over a hundred talented soldiers. This is going to be a dangerous conflict. We will need your fighting strength to defend the family while we are away on duty. As such, we will be suspending our attempts to have you act as our surrogate."

Tetsuya paused, struggling for words as Byakuya and Renji exchanged worried glances and waited for his answer.

"Ah...then you will not welcome the other news I bring," Tetsuya managed after a steadying breath, "The conception was confirmed this morning, Byakuya-sama. You and Renji and going to be parents to the Kuchiki heir."

The five men stared at each other wordlessly as warring feelings of warmth, happiness, concern and outright fear collided in them. Byakuya slipped into Renji's arms and pressed his cheek warmly to the redhead's, discarding for a moment his usual avoidance of public displays of that kind of affection. He reached out and laced his fingers into Tetsuya's, looking into the younger noble's blue eyes and searching for the right words.

"Thank you, watashi no itoko," he managed finally, "Despite the dangerous climate, it is a welcome thing to know that your body safeguards our future as we go into battle."

"I'm with Taichou," Renji said, catching Tetsuya's other hand and squeezing firmly, "We're really grateful to you for helping us to make a family. I know Taichou's really happy he's going to have a child, and it will be the first and only blood relative I'll have ever known."

"You are going to have to be very cautious," Byakuya warned him, "I know that you must oversee the evacuation, Tetsuya, but as soon as the family is ensconced in the retreat, I want you to let Arashi, the elders and the house forces hold the defenses. Do not risk yourself unless there is no other choice. Soutaichou confided to us that the enemy appears to have a lot of knowledge about us and if they attack the noble families, as is rumored they will, they will kill you and the child you carry if they discover you."

"I understand," Tetsuya whispered, his voice shaking slightly, "But...do you really think it will come to that, Byakuya-sama? Even Aizen Sousuke didn't pose that kind of direct threat to us. But you think this enemy will?"

"I don't know," Byakuya admitted, "But Soutaichou is worried."

"And what worries that guy scares the fuck out of the rest of us."

"Abarai," Byakuya said, frowning.

"Sorry. Just stating the obvious. I thought he should know, seeing how he's got our baby inside him now. He really should know how it is, ne Taichou?"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed solemnly, "As much as it pains me that it is necessary. He should know."

"I won't take any unnecessary risks," Tetsuya promised, "I will protect the heir with all of my strength. You have my word."

"Again, I thank you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, turning his attention to the attendants, "Torio, I will need you to take my Ikazuchi and deliver these messages to the Noble's General Council and our own. I would send hell butterflies, but with the enemy seeming to have spies or internal devices of some kind, we are under orders to be extremely cautious about our internal communications. Go now and when you are finished, please return to the manor and assist Tetsuya in continuing the preparations. Koji, you and Tetsuya are to return to the manor and to remain there and under guard from now on until Renji and I return. The two of you are tasked with Tetsuya's protection. I am entrusting his safety to you."

"We won't let anything happen to him," Torio vowed.

"We will make sure that he is kept safe," Koji added.

"I know I can have confidence in you," Byakuya assured them, "You must leave now. The divisions are beginning a lockdown and that is going to make it much more difficult to move around here."

"Take care of yourselves," Renji said affectionately, embracing Tetsuya, then taking each attendant's hand for a moment, "We'll be back home as soon as we can be."

"Renji is right," Byakuya said, capturing his cousin in his arms and looking down into Tetsuya's determined eyes, "We will return as soon as we can. Be safe, Cousin."

They held each other tightly for a moment, then Byakuya kissed him gently on the cheek and released him. Tetsuya mounted the black stallion and pulled Koji up behind him. The two watched as Torio and Ikazuchi disappeared into the distance, then Tetsuya's heels touched Arashi's sides, sending him back in the direction of Kuchiki Manor, and leaving the sixth division officers to their duties.

"This is terrifying," Koji commented as they made their way back along the crowded streets, "I'm so glad that we are together to face it, Tetsuya-san."

"I am also," Tetsuya said affectionately, "I always feel safe near you. Ever since Byakuya rescued me and entrusted my care to you."

"It is an honor to serve you, Tetsuya-san," Koji said warmly, "always. But I'm so afraid sometimes I can barely think! Who do you think these enemies are, Tetsuya-san? Who are they that can kill someone like Sasakibe Choujirou and all of those soldiers, who can listen in on our military and threaten the captain commander directly?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya confessed, "I was with Byakuya-sama in the archives, looking for information that Soutaichou asked for and the histories we were searching were written in the time of the war with the quincies."

"But I thought that the quincies were all killed!" Koji objected.

"We know that Ishida Uryu survives," Tetsuya answered, "Perhaps they think that others survived as well. It would explain the vehemence with which the attack on the first division occurred."

"You think it may be survivors looking for revenge?" Koji inquired.

"It could be. Or maybe it's someone else borrowing on their methods. Whatever it is, Soutaichou has to be careful about who he talks to and where, being that these enemies are exceedingly crafty and well informed about us."

"I don't like that we don't know so much about them," Koji lamented, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya and burying his face in the back of his cousin's shoulder, "I think I would fear them less if I knew more what exactly we were facing...u-unless knowing would only convince me that they were too strong to be defeated. You...don't think it's that, do you, Tetsuya-san?"

Tetsuya turned his head aside, rubbing his cheek gently on top of his distressed cousin's head.

"Of course not," Tetsuya answered soothingly, "The enemy may be strong, perhaps stronger than we are, but even if that is true, we are defending the home and the people we love. They are wicked hands, reaching out of the safety of darkness and seeking to destroy us. But as soon as the light touches them, they will become vulnerable to us."

"I hope so," Koji sighed wearily, "I really hope so, Tetsuya-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke heard the heavy click of the lock on his cell door and rotated his one uncovered eye to look at the man who entered and carefully examined the room.

"Shigeo, isn't it?" he said quietly, "I heard some commotion out there a short while ago. Will you tell me what's happening out there?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything," the guard said solemnly, keeping his distance.

"I know that Sasakibe Choujirou was killed," Aizen informed the other man, "I overheard that much, but it seems from the amount of activity and the worried voices that the prison is on high alert. Is that true?"

"You know I can't tell you that!" Shigeo said sternly, "If we go blabbing everything that happens around here, too many of you would be thinking it would be a good time to try to escape. And we don't need more of your kind of trouble, especially not right now."

"So, there's a serious threat, is there?" Aizen queried.

"Be quiet," the guard ordered him tersely, "You mind your business and I'll mind mine."

"My apologies, of course, for overstepping boundaries," Aizen said sedately, "I was just bored and looking for some stimulation."

"Well, you bought twenty thousand years of _boredom_ for your crimes," Shigeo reminded him, "I'm not going to feel sorry for you."

"Nor am I interested in your pity," Aizen replied, his calm brown eye blinking slowly, "Go about your business in peace, then. I won't bother you anymore."

"Huh..." the guard huffed, finishing the last few checks and exiting the chamber.

Aizen breathed in and out slowly as the darkness and deep silence returned.

_Is it you? _he mused inwardly, _You are making your move? I suppose we shall see._

He dozed off, listening to soft bits of the guards' conversation that filtered in through the heavy, barred and locked cell door, his heart fluttering as he picked up small details that brought a flicker of hope.

_It looks like our time is coming. Soon now. Very soon, it will come._

He drifted off to sleep for a time, only blinking and beginning to wake as a roaring boom sounded suddenly and the entirety of the Central 46 prison shuddered.

_What is this?_

_This...?_

_Is it you?_

He waited as more impacts rumbled through, rattling the door and shattering glass somewhere nearby. The guards' voices rose and Aizen heard the sharp snick of swords being drawn.

"Be on guard! Be on guard!" the watch commander ordered his comrades, "The attack has begun!"

"What do you mean? They said five days! It's only been...!"

"I don't think they care about that," the watch commander said darkly, "Remember that they managed to get into the soutaichou's own headquarters to threaten him personally."

_Ah...so it is you. Then, that moment is coming, isn't it?_

More booms sounded, bringing shale and dust showering down from the rock ceiling.

"I don't like this," Shigeo said, his voice quivering slightly, "Do you think they will come here, sir?"

"It's hard to say," the watch commander confessed, "I don't know if they want the trouble Aizen could be to them, but...you never know, so be on guard."

The guards froze as the prison shuddered again and the lift across the room began to bring someone downward.

"In positions!" the watch commander ordered his men, "Taki, did anyone seek clearance to come down?"

"No sir!" the other man answered, "But communications are down. We have no way to confirm who it is."

"Hold your positions. Don't do _anything_ except on my order."

The group of guards waited breathlessly as the lift carried someone down, then ground to a stop and began to open. Their hearts pounded as the doors parted to reveal a lone man dressed in black.

"Who are you?" the watch commander demanded, "Show your credentials, now!"

Within his cell, Aizen smiled as he felt the rise of smothering reiatsu, then heard the sound of rising screams and heavy impacts. Within moments, the terrified sounds gave way to silence, then heavy footsteps sounded and moved toward his cell. A shattering impact destroyed the lock, then a man dressed in black entered the cell and came to a stop in front of the former taichou.

"Aizen Sousuke," Ywach greeted him cordially.

"Ywach. That was very impressive."

"Thank you. I will require your services now."

"I see," Aizen replied, smirking, "And what makes you think for a moment that I will help you?"

"It doesn't matter whether or not you agree to help me. I will have what I need from you."

"Is that so?" Aizen queried, his brown eye studying the other man's frowning face carefully.

He continued to watch the quincy king closely as Ywach's fingertips caressed the imbedded hougyoku in the prisoner's chest.

"You think you can steal the power of the hougyoku?" Aizen inquired, "Think again. It is under a heavy seal and not accessible to you. And even if it was, you are not powerful enough to command it. Who would know that better than I would?"

"You are arrogant," Ywach said softly, his voice hissing slightly, "That arrogance is the reason you have been made their prisoner, even though you were strong enough to have succeeded. Don't think for a moment that I will repeat your mistakes, Aizen Sousuke."

"No. You will make your own," Aizen answered with certainty, "And you will fail."

"Are you refusing, then?"

Aizen regarded him silently and gave no answer.

"Very well. It is of no concern. We have an eternity to come to terms, don't we? And while you consider your next moves, I will offer you a safe haven for your meditations."

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to kill Yamamoto. And when that is done, I will send the Seireitei and you, as well as all of the civilian populace into the shadows. From there, I will draw on your reiatsu as I will. So, you see, I do not need your consent or your cooperation."

"Then, why did you come here?" Aizen asked, still smiling, "Were you teasing me?"

"I came for a breath...a small taste of what I will be devouring soon...and to visit an old friend."

He reached down and caressed Aizen's cheek for a moment.

"Thank you...for weakening them, for laying the groundwork for me, and now, for feeding my power. I will look for you when the battles are over."

"Will you?" Aizen breathed, an edge of anger touching his voice.

"I will. I will come into the shadows and bring you back into the light, Aizen Sousuke. And when I have conquered everyone and reign in the skies, you will kneel at my feet and you will obey my every order. You will serve _this _king faithfully."

Aizen's eye turned icy and he maintained his silence.

"Goodbye, Sousuke."

Aizen's lips tightened as the other man strode out of the cell, leaving the door open. Deep silence returned for a time, although Aizen was quite aware that outside the compound, nothing was quiet. He breathed in and out slowly, waiting for some kind of sign of what was happening, his eye widening when a heavier rumble went through Muken, then the rock exploded all around him. The kido bindings on his body shattered and the leather straps snapped, setting him loose suddenly as the power of the blast launched him into the air, surrounded by a cloud of debris. He crashed down onto the ground, frowning as his body was pelted with a torrent of rocks and pieces of broken wood, punishment that would have ended a normal shinigami's life, but only annoyed him.

He crawled out of the pile of refuse, coughing several times, then coming to his feet and looking around. He could hear the sounds of battle, the explosions and the screams of the dying.

"Do you really think that a clumsy person like you, who destroys everything around him, deserves to be king?" Aizen panted softly.

He let out a disgusted breath and slipped into the shivering trees. After gathering himself for a moment, he turned towards where he sensed Ywach's overbearing presence, planning a hundred different ways to make the quincy king suffer dreadfully as he died.


End file.
